nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Nightmare, better known as Elias Lee Daniels, is an Overwatch/Blackwatch agent, and retired American soldier. He is an experienced soldier, operative, and scientist. He has the only working Railgun rifle, and a partial immortality - having been born in 2011 but looking now older than his 20s. History American-Canadian War (2029-2032) Elias joined the American military early into the rising tension between the failing Canadian parliament and the US government as many more join the rebellion to oust their government and join the United States of America. He saw battle at the age of 18 and fought valiantly against Canadian private military, helping rebels free their provinces from tyrannical rule. By 21 he had already become Lieutenant and he was decorated highly. It was at the end of the war that he was sought by a classified spec-ops branch. Spec-Ops Operations (2033-2037) During his time in the classified group, he conducted many operations against threats across the world. In places such as the United Kingdom, Brazil, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey being the most notable. One of his operations in Vietnam failed and because of it, an emerging private army - now relabeled as Helix Security International - was voted to be funded by the united Nations to protect much of the lesser countries from terrorist attacks. During his time as an operative, he gained an interest for biological science and advancement, as well as weapon mechanics. He was observed to have spent a lot of his time fiddling with weapons around the base, even creating a portable stealth field generator that all operatives now use. United States God Program (2038-2041) His talent with science and biological engineering was observed by his superiors and was transferred into the United States God Program where he will help spearhead the creation of biological weapons as well as advance the super soldier program. Two men that he oversaw, John Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, reacted well to his testing and were the most successful subjects. It was here that, as a side job, Elias created an elixir made of rare compounds that made him partially immortal. While he could not age, he was still vulnerable to mortal wounds like before. He could manipulate shadows and create solid matter from them, and with it transform into some kind of demonic monster. Omnic War / Overwatch Agent (2041-2051) By the time the Omnic War came around, the world was relatively unprepared. Places like Russia, China, the United States, and Brazil faced the most omnic forces as there were more omniums in their countries, but countries like Germany, Spain and Syria who had a weaker army faced the most struggle. Elias was able to destroy most omniums within the United States before the remaining omnics started pumping out bastion unites and OR15s like they were the cheapest thing ever. Then Overwatch was created, and granted Elias was considered for a spot as an agent, it was instead given to Balderich von Adler. Elias performed operations across the world, pushing back omnic positions and destroying omniums. He gained renown under his codename Nightmare until finally being entered into Overwatch. He worked with agents such as Gabriel, Ana, Torbjorn and Reinhardt. During the final push on omniums, Operation: New Dawn, Elias was teamed with Gabriel, Reinhardt, Ana, as well as three other grunt soldiers. This was the leading omnium, with the Infinite God Program, in Moscow, Russia. The assault on the omnium was fierce and many lives were lost, but with a tactic devised by Elias allowed him and the Overwatch agents to sneak into the facility and plant Magnetic EMP-Pulse charges in the heart. However, the omnics cornered them and without a distraction none of them would make it. Elias chose to stay, and had everyone escape the facility while he distracts and blow up the facility. This was the first time he used his transformation since his final training in using it, and he did his job, and blowing up the facility when he gave the team ample time to escape. For the first week he was labelled missing, however he was simply trapped beneath rubble. When the Overwatch forces finally got to him, he was just barely alive. He recovered easily, and returned to duty soon after, the Omnic War having diplomatically ended and the final hostile omniums being destroyed. Blackwatch (2051-2071) Elias was put into the Blackwatch division, personally transferred by Gabriel Reyes himself, and worked alongside Moira, Genji, and McCree. Many came and gone, finally ending with just the five of them. After the ending of the Omnic War officially, Overwatch became celebrities and they became an international army for the UN, much to the disappointment and disapproval of some companies. A terrorist organization rose a few years after, however they've been around much longer before the War. They were the main problem for Overwatch, and only Gabriel went far enough to handle any leads. Assassination, kidnapping, undercover, and much more were only a fraction of their operations against this rising threat. And Elias was regarded as the Gabriel's best agent, however that changed when Venice. Elias' cover was blown and Gabriel went in to save him, and arrest Antonio. However, Gabriel killed the man, and they were reported and put to trial by the UN. They were excused, however they were heavily monitored. Overwatch's fame went downhill from there, and Blackwatch was but one of several nail in that coffin. Mercenary (2072-2076) Once Overwatch became disbanded, he started mercenary work from his home in Massachusetts from the United States. Not much is known of this time, except he worked for many and often chose whether to work on them or not. He only mentioned one time, at some unknown point, he was denied pay for a completed contract, and killed them. His reason being he sold their bodies "to science" and stole everything from their hacked bank accounts. It is also known he worked for the Queen of Junkertown, the Korean MEKA program, and the yakuza of Japan. Recall (2076-current) Elias got the recall from Winston, however he ignored it for a few months before hearing about the assassination of Mondatta and that Tracer failed to prevent it. To hear that a figure like Tekartha was murdered disappointed, and contacted McCree and they hooked up, the latter having stopped Talon's attack on a hypertrain. Personality and Traits Elias is patriotic and believing in the western morals of the United States of America and doesn't fully get along with Tracer for her gullible belief in the United Kingdom government. He, however, gets along with Torbjorn, Gabriel, McCree, Moira, Ana, and Mercy. He has an especially strong distaste for the United Nations, finding overstepping their boundaries half the time trying to tell sovereign nations how to govern, which puts him the most at odds with Winston. Being 6'3 and 202.2 lbs, he's a large man that looks like he would be part of the Crusaders on his free time. However, he's a gentle man that follows a strict code to "love your neighbor, no matter how annoying" and treat everyone "like they were my sibling". This doesn't mean he gets an attitude with anyone, as he is constantly being sarcastic with Tracer which eases up upon being recalled and she apologizes as some of the United Kingdom officials are found to be bribed and associated with organizations like Talon. He has a private look into Christianity, not wholly alligning himself into any organised group as he believes "Jesus came to abolish organised religions as they are innately corrupt". As so, he isn't outspoken much on his views, but when asked will answer truthfully and kindly. Abilities Immortality Elias had a partial immortality. While he doesn't age and is immune to all known diseases, he is still able to be mortally wounded, as well as killed like any other. This has allowed him to stay looking in his 20s instead of his true 67. Shadow Manipulation While the serum has given him immortality, it gave him control of shadows. From these malleable shadows he can turn them into sharp blades or spikes or anything else he could imagine. The limit was he couldn't make vehicles or guns. Transformation Elias's transformation is dark and horrific, by all accounts that even he doesn't like it but finds it sometimes necessary. His 6'3 body gets covered in shadows, as is needed to change, and his eyes burn and unholy fire, and his mouth lets out a noxious gas as well as flame. These solid malleable shadows sprout demonic wings from his back, allowing gliding abilities rather than flight, and in this form he gains a hunger for flesh. A curse, one that he hides from even the closest agents he's worked with. Weapons 3E Eclipse uniform Bulky and overall heavier than most suits, the 3E Eclipse is a fifth generation suit and most advanced for the last thirty years within the United States. The trademark of the spec-ops group, it is worn by those in the United States elite program. It provides heavy protection for the wearer. Sonar Goggles These "standard-issue" trifocal goggles are worn on the left side of the head and leave the right eye exposed. Stealth Field Generator A portable object that cloaks his body in a near-invisible field to camouflage with any environment he is in. While standing still, he is impossible to see without thermal vision, but while moving the field ripples to accommodate the movement and is able to be seen to the keen eye. EMP Grenades Electromagnetic pulse, EMP, grenades that are extremely on nearly all hardware and especially omnics. It is able to fry all handheld electronics as well as pulse rifles, but only overloads larger appliances like the Crusader shields and Osiris bubbles. Omnics are rendered unconscious for up to an hour when exposed to this. Shock Drones Little aerial drones that are able to be controlled from a screen on Elias' suit's forearm. It is packed with an intense explosive charge that has a five-foot radius. Railgun Rifle The only in existence, and personally made and modified by Elias, he uses this rifle with extreme prejudice, destroying any who are met at the end of this deadly weapon.